Somewhere Only We Know
by xbrainlessxxwriterx
Summary: She was there for a moment...then she faded away.
1. Nothing Will Ever Change

_**A/N Here goes another fic for the HitsuHina fandom xD This will only probably be two or three chapters long. Lol I decided to write this as a gift for myself since my birthday's on May 6 xD This was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH AND MAYBE YOUR UNMANLY TEARS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**_

"_Happiness is always in reach no matter how far you have to walk"_

Have I done anything wrong to him? From the product that I raked from my mind nothing really listed as a possible explanation on why he ignored me for the past ten years. I never even deserved this… When we were kids I felt like I gave my all to just befriend him when he just recently moved into town.

It crushed my heart when I first saw him under the lone peach tree that was planted on top of a hill that overlooked the homely town. I realized back then that he needed someone… More like a friend. I went to him and introduced myself, expecting that he would reply out of courtesy but he never said anything… Just a cold glare that was thrown to me was the only response I received. I just sat next to him and extended my hand. He stared at it before I could see the tiniest of smiles before he shook my hand. We started out as acquaintances, to close friends, then finally best friends. The way he protected me from everything that could possibly hold a threat made me realize that he was truly my friend and then I hoped that we would be like that or maybe even more forever.

Big mistake.

One summer. It only took one summer to easily break the bond that I thought was invincible. Two and a half months to shatter something that I cherished more than myself. Seventy five days to change my best friend to someone I never knew. Our friendship was broken, shattered into million pieces and pulverized by footsteps of cruel fate.

What did I do to deserve this?

I missed how he would tease me with that annoying nickname or how he would show me the smile that was hidden deep inside him… Or how he would show how much he used to care about me when he was just an innocent little wee boy. We would spend the whole afternoon on the hill where we first met and play there all day without a care in the world.

It hurts.

Firstly I thought that this was a problem I had yet to defeat…even if I'm already eighteen now. But then I realized that I didn't have much time to be here anymore. Three weeks ago I discovered that there was something in me, slowly killing my body and poisoning me. Leukemia was eating my life span slowly.

I stood up from my seat. Today I was going to tell the class about it, hoping that they would understand unlike the jerk I used to know. As I stood in front of them a lump of air was hitched at the back of my throat. It wasn't due to nervousness but pain lingering on my chest. There he was… talking to his new friends and some girl flirting with him…

And his smile. Oh god… He was radiating it… That smile was supposed to be shone to me only. He glanced at my direction and for a moment, we locked eyes. His smile turned into a frown while I jerked my head in the other direction.

I did not come here to just get myself embarrassed, I told myself so I coughed. I didn't notice the girl that was flirting with Toushiro looking at me like I was some pest.

"Guys, I wa-"

"Nobody cares bitch! Go crawl back to the trash bin!" She shouted and the whole class laughed at me. I stared at her for a moment before I walked back to my chair and sat down. I laid my arms on the desk and laid my head in my arms, silently crying.

It is really sad to know that nobody cares that I'll pass away in three months. I guess nothing will ever change if I fade away.

_**You're probably thinking that Toushiro's a jerk xD Don't worry, everything will be revealed in the next few chapters or so… But Ill tell you that this will have a bittersweet ending. :O Is it me or I have a knack for writing character deaths? xD**_

_**Oh and read my other story Paradise! It's a HitsuHina too! For my other story The Family Business… I was thinking about giving up on it or placing it on the Hiatus category D:**_

_**Anyway review~! **_


	2. Mistakes

_**A/N CHAPTER TWO~! KYAH! Okay guys… I feel less motivated than ever because of the reviews I get. Did you know that most authors take longer to type their chapters when they receive less feedback? D: Put this to consideration dear readers...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…**_

Toushiro Hitsugaya knew his mistakes.

But it didn't matter to him. It may range between zero to thousands but he couldn't care less. He played his part in destiny and those mistakes were all building blocks. It was idiotic to think he would try to take a few steps back to correct one measly error. He never had any regrets to what he did nor think back about it. No doubt people tried to talk to him into repenting those errors but he shrugged them off with his casual "What has happened has happened." But although he never gave a rat's ass about what he does, there was always one thing he regretted the most.

Change.

That word was sickening to him…and he knew he was a product of it. His future was already decided, and he had to change to marry some bitch he didn't know or even heard about… But he was a kid back then, almost similar to some sick obedient puppy that would just nod without any form of objection. He didn't realize he was pushing away someone he most desired because of some selfish greed of his parents. He was a vessel of their selfish want for money, which was why he was forced to marry some girl named Karin from a rich family and apparently the girl wanted him. He was going to have bills that would make Bill Gates jealous, he knew that…

But what about Momo?

Right, what about her? She's plain, annoying and an idiot. The woman was naïve and a bed wetter. She's poor, disgusting…and his first friend. But something about her made him curious which was dangerous. He never really intended for them to become best friends for eight years… but he didn't regret it. She was someone special to him, but his parents told him to leave her, for she was just a poor simpleton surviving through scraps of food and being able to attain a good education because she was a scholar. He was going to leave her sooner or later. That was decided. So what if he leaves her? It's not like he's going to miss her…

Right?

Toushiro snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Momo stand up from her chair and walked in front of the classroom. For a moment, their eyes caught each other. The look in her eyes made him know that something was troubling her…

Especially when she looked away from him.

That made him guilty. He knew why she looked away. After all, ignoring someone who practically grew up with you and suddenly ignoring her was a valid enough reason.

His eyes scanned her body language. She was fidgeting.

Momo's mouth moved as Toushiro's ears perked up, ready to listen.

"Guys, I wa-"

"Nobody cares bitch! Go crawl back to the trash bin!"

Toushiro was about to glare at Karin before the whole class was in a fit of laughter. His eyes trailed where Momo was. Guilt continued to consume him as she sat down on her chair and buried her face in her arms and started shaking. She was crying and he knew that.

But why was he guilty? Wasn't it his decision to say yes and leave her? Wasn't it his choice to abandon the simple memories for ten years? He finally realized why he was finally regretting his choice that has probably broken her.

Because he had fucking loved her. He finally realized that he has already fucking loved her, yet he was blinded by his loyalty to his parents. It was disgusting of him.

Toushiro dropped his head, breaking his eyesight from her shaking body.

So this is what guilt feels like? To finally know how a simple action affect her? To find out that his ignorance was pulling him away from someone he loved?

Toushiro banged his head on his desk… if he really loved her, made her feel this way, then he had to fix it sooner or later before she slips under his fingers.

_**A/N KYAAA~ **_

_**Follow me on tumblr... I post there some snippets of some chapters xD Hahaha my account is xbrainlessxxposterx :)**_

_**REVIEW :D**_


	3. Forgiveness

_**(A/N)After five hours in Tumblr, an Herbalife Chocolate shake, five minutes of Wipeout, a broken twenty year old blender ,two hours of GTA, Jollibee burger and fries, glass of water, another Herbalife shake but in Vanilla, ranting on my friend for saying lol on the part where Shiro stabbed Momo*le cries*and having feels on Pandora Hearts OSTs… I finally decided to update.**_

_**Urrrk… School's on June 11… gotta finish this o_e Anyway, the look of Hitsugaya in this fic is the time skip one…because he's hot when he is older *fangirls* Also, VOTE FOR MY POLL~! It's on my profile. The poll is about what story should I post next after this. Summaries, pairings, categories and genres are on my profile after the intro thingy. PLEASE VOTE! OMG. **_

_**Dedication: Hitsuhina Fanatic because she gave me a new idea to this fic ;_; I owe her because if she didn't suggest, I wouldn't have updated AT ALL. **_

_**Six pages of HitsuHina drama after those… past two short chapters! XD Forgive me for errors because xbrainlessxxwriterx is lazy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Cancer by My Chemical Romance…**_

_**Turn away**_

_**If you could get me a drink of water'**_

_**Cause my lips are chapped and faded**_

_Clink!_

Martini glasses bumped on each other, creating gentle sounds as it mixed with the laughter of the crowds dressed in elegant clothes. Women's necks were adorned with lustrous gems as men shown off their gold rings. It didn't need a genius to think that this was a party of the rich people of the high society.

A white haired man stood behind the crowd. His teal green eyes glared at the champagne glass he was served. His father was hosting another party at their house tonight. What it was about? He could not find in himself to care about it at all. He continued to glare at the glass as another man trudged over to him, wine glass in hand. The man placed his hand on the white haired man's shoulder to break his attention from the poor champagne glass.

"Toushiro! My boy, why don't you mingle with some people? You look like you're rotting over here! After all, this party is for you!" Toushiro just glared at the man before him before he sharply replied.

"What is it there to celebrate for, father?"

"Why my boy, you've seem to have forgotten! This party is for your engagement with Karin, remember?" His father said before he cocked up an eyebrow. "You really have forgotten, did you not?"

Toshiro could only sigh. He looked away his father pulled back his face to establish eye contact again. "Remember your place in this world, boy. You are to love Karin Kurosaki and to marry her once you are twenty one." The white haired boy did not cower at his father's way of looking at him for he was used to it. "Father, this is a forced marriage. I cannot fall in love with her too easily."

_**Call my aunt Marie**__**  
**__**Help her gather all my things**__**  
**__**And bury me in all my favorite colors,**____**  
**__**My sisters and my brothers, still,**___

His father continued to grip the chin of his son, obviously not amused by his remark. "Karin is already in love with you, boy! This makes it easier! Now to make the marriage work all you have to do is fall for her!"

Toushiro still wasn't fazed by his father's exclamation. He continued to keep a stoic face before he said "I am in love with someone else father. There is no changing that."

His father's eyes widened for a moment before his face was filled with rage. "Are you in love with that… trash?"

The white haired man sighed. "She is not trash father… and yes. I am unconditionally in love with her." His father gripped his face harder. "Boy, you have already agreed to marry Kurosaki! There is no changing that!"

And Toushiro being childish at times, just glared at his father who was oblivious to the partygoers. His father then lowered his voice to a low menacing tone once he noticed that the party has stopped momentarily. "Remember this Toushiro Hitsugaya. That trash will not be attending school anymore because I had cut off her scholarship. She will only be there until the end of the week"

Toushiro's eyes widen as his father smirked as he whispered "Oh I must have forgot to tell you… I am her sponsor." His father walked away, a smug look on his face.

"You bastard." Toushiro spat.

He needed to get away from this place.

"Toushiro, what just happened?"

He turned his head to face his worried mother.

"Nothing mom… I gotta go. I need to be somewhere else." Toushiro told his mother. Before he trailed off, his mother caught the wrist of his son, seriousness sprawled over the expanse of her face. "Toushiro, this party is for you and Karin. Why don't you go look for her? You two are a couple, after all."

Toushiro glared at his mom."Mom…" He jerked his wrist from the grip of his mother's hand and trudged away.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya, get back here!" His mother's voice bellowed but Toushiro did not pay heed to her. He just simply waved his hand in the air and ran out of the house.

When he was sure that nobody would follow him, he slowed his steps and walked under the dark night. His footsteps crunched every dead leaf on his path, its sound combining with his ragged breathing. He sat down on a rock before he looked off into the view in front of him. There was a crystal clear river, along with the crickets and frogs chirping and croaking whilst the fishes swam to whatever place they would end up in. The place was calming and beautiful.

His breath hitched in his throat.

He knew this place.

Toushiro jolted up from the rock he sat and began to run in an all too familiar path. He pushed away branches that tried to block his path while some tore through his elegant tux but he did not mind it. Toushiro managed to get through the trees and found himself in front of a small hill.

It had a peach tree which was still fruitful. It stood mightily while its branches stretched into the sky, giving it a majestic look.

He took steps closer, his leather shoes getting all muddy from his running. When he was in front of the tree, he placed his body against it as he puffed the tiredness from all the walking and running. He kept quiet as he heard humming behind the tree. Pressing his ear on the tree, he quietly listened. His breathing stopped.

It was Momo singing.

"I will not kiss you,  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you."

Then he felt drops of water dripping from the sky. He looked up and those drops landed on his cheek. She was on a sturdy branch, hugging her knees to her chest as muffled cries echoed and shook off her body. He frowned.

She was crying because of him.

He was not going to give a damn about the marriage anymore or whatever his parents bellowed on him.

Quietly, he climbed up the tree as he hoisted himself up using the sturdy branches. When he was behind her, her cries lessened to whimpers but he could still hear the tears streaking down her cheeks.

He had to fix this.

Without a word, he snaked his arms around her stomach successfully releasing her arm's grip on her knees. Her breathing abruptly stopped as Toushiro buried his face in her hair.

It still smelled the same when they were kids.

"W-who are y-you?" Momo asked, scared.

"It's me, Momo…Toushiro" He answered. Toushiro tightened his arms around her waist to prevent her from escaping as he continued to inhale her peachy scent.

Momo's breath hitched itself on her throat. He took this as a sign to continue what he needed to say.

"Momo…"

"I don't need to listen what you have to say…Hitsugaya-san."

"Please listen to me Momo I-"

"I SAID I DON'T NEED TO LISTEN TO WHAT YOU IMBECILE HAVE TO SAY!"

_**Now turn away,**____**  
**__**'Cause I'm awful just to see**___

Momo pushed Toushiro away from her and flailed herself from the branch. She landed on the ground and ran…but Toushiro caught up to her. He encircled his arms around her waist again and brought her with him on the ground. He pinned her wrists on either side of her head as he sat on her waist so she could stop moving. He moved his face close to hers and looked into her chocolate pools.

"Momo, please…"

She started twisting and moving to get his grip from her wrist but there was no signs of succession.

"Im sorry…" He whispered.

Her movements ceased as they began to establish eye contact. For a few moments, their faces were coming closer before she closed her eyes and looked away. She sighed and looked at him again, anger evident on her features.

"You're sorry? Oh wow, genius! How long has it been, huh? Ten years!" Momo exclaimed, sarcasm dripping in every word. Toushiro winced at her words before she continued.

"It took ten goddamn years for the douche prodigy to say sorry! So tell me, did it scar your dignity?"

Toushiro felt like his heart was ripped from his chest.

"WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU'RE LYING, SO WHY DON'T YOU TAKE IT BACK?"

"Momo…"

"AFTER ALL, IM JUST A BURDEN TO YOU, RIGHT?"

_**Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,**____**  
**__**Oh, my agony**_

He couldn't take it any longer.

Momo's snide remarks were abruptly cut off when she found lips brushing on hers. It was a gentle kiss. And almost immediately, hot tears began streaking down her cheeks. Toushiro heard her whimper against his lips so he pulled away. He brought both of her hands above her head and used his left hand to hold both of hers while he used his right to wipe the hot tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Momo…"

"Go away please…" She whimpered.

"I…I love you."

"Please…go away."She whispered between whimpers.

_**Know that I will never marry,**____**  
**__**Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo**__**  
**__**But counting down the days to go**_

He released his grip from her hands as he got himself off her. Toushiro stood up and without looking at her, he said as sadness was pooled over his face.

"I love you and…I'm sorry."

_**It just ain't living**__**  
**__**And I just hope you know**_

He walked away.

Momo looked at the direction where Toushiro went off.

She still continued to look on, even if he already disappeared from her sight. She turned her head away and brought her hands to her face, wiping the tears from her eyes. It was futile as her whimpers became sobs…into wails.

_**That if you say **__**  
**__**Goodbye today **__**  
**__**I'd ask you to be true**_

_Im sorry…Shiro-chan._

_**Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you**_

_ (__**A/N)Is it normal to say that I cried while typing this? ;_; Breaks my heart ;_;**_

_**Anyway, vote on the poll on my profile and review!**_


	4. The Last Birthday Part I

_**(A/N)…**_

_**ADSFJKL;ASLKD;LMW;LAS;L;WPQOEKSNCASL… I totally forgot that it was Momo's birthday last June 3 o_o Unfortunately, this had to be a bittersweet birthday. And sorry for the errors because xbrainlessxxwriterx feels so lazy and she is listening to Ridiculously Photogenic Guy's laugh-turned-into-a-song over and over again that this fic might be off.**_

_**Update: I have decided to post Pocketwatch of The Lost Alice after Somewhere Only We Know's epilogue [coughcoughhintcough]. And… chapter one is halfway done~ BUT THE POLL IS STILL UP SO VOTE VOTE VOTE~ **_

_**Hisagi is the brother of Momo. OC!Tamiya~ Tamiya is Momo and Hisagi's mom and she will make an appearance in Pocketwatch of The Lost Alice~ Nemu is the girlfriend of Hisagi…and I kinda support the two ;_; Toushiro's parents are doctors that's why they're rich and… umm you'll get the point why I said that later on. Aizen is Momo's dad ;_; I hate that smexy,hot,troll,smexy and hot guy but I couldn't choose another OC… I just can't ;_; It would've been better if Aizen wasn't bad. **_

_**Crappy hella shit school's on Monday already ;_; And I still stay until 2:50 AM to read ff… God im such an awful fuck ;_;**_

_**Anyway, I just watched Memories of Nobody and Diamond Dust Rebellion…and it sucked. Memories of Nobody didn't have any kickass Rukia in it, so basically the movie was made for IchiSenna fans and I thought of Senna as a Mary Sue or something…even if I shed a tear or two when she faded o_o And also DDR also sucked… I MEAN IT WAS TOUSHIRO'S MOVIE BUT ICHIGO HAD TO INTERVINE! WHY NOT CALL IT THE ICHIGO MOVIE? ALSO, THERE WAS NO HITSUHINA… But I practically squealed and fangirled through the whole movie when Kusaka was like "Why do you still stay with those…weaklings? Is it because of the girl?" And Toushiro's eyes went wide and then he was like "Leave Hinamori out of this!" ASDKLASJFLKAMSD:LKAS';L';ALSDLKAWMEKLNASKLDNMNMASNMN *le fangirling***_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or Angels on The Moon by Thriving Ivory.**_

_**Do you dream, that the world will know your name**__**  
**__**So tell me your name**__**  
**__**Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?**_

Sunlight peered from the cracks of the light blue curtains, illuminating the room with the glow of the new day. It lightly stroked her face, its invisible fingers ghosting her dry tear streaked cheek whilst it made her face glow in its gentle bask. Her eyes slowly snapped open as she brought her hand to her cheek, feeling the dry streaks.

_I've been crying in my sleep?_

Slowly, Momo lifted herself up by propping her elbows while her chocolate locks swayed slightly and framing her face. Her orbs trailed from her hand to her calendar.

June 3.

A new age…

_**I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel**__**  
**__**I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive**__**  
**__**To know I'm alive**_

A day closer to her death. The last time to celebrate her last birthday.

Momo pushed herself off her bed. If this was the last, then she had to make it the best yet.

Quietly, she went to her bathroom and took a bath. When she was done she wore a new set of fresh clothes. She decided to let her hair down, seeing that it was a Sunday and she wasn't leaving the house unless it was to go to church.

She went down to the kitchen from the help of the old wooden creaky stairs. The house was quiet…Too quiet for her own tastes. Her older brother Shuhei was a noisy ass in the morning, her dad would usually be sipping from a cup of coffee while her mom would be making breakfast while she scolded Shuhei for his colorful choice of words… But today, something was off.

Momo made it to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. She looked at the side and there was a note attached. She read its contents before she cocked up one of her slender eyebrows.

_PUT THE CARTON DOWN. NOW!_

She decided to comply with the note and pulled out a box of orange juice, only then there was the same note attached to it. Soon, she discovered that everything in the fridge had a note attached to it. Momo stomped her foot on the ground and closed the door, obviously pissed.

_When I find out whoever is pulling this joke, I will make sure to strangle._

She turned around, and was greeted with a mousse cake that had a number 19 on it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMO~!"

Her hand went to her mouth and stifled a gasp. Her brother, mother and father was in front of her. Greeting her a happy birthday…even if she was slowly fading away.

Tears welled up on the corners of her eyes. She came closer to her family while her brother placed the mousse cake on the tabletop and directed his attention back to Momo. Her family stepped in and hugged their youngest, as her tears drenched their shirts.

She was going to miss her family.

_**Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know**__**  
**__**If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go**__**  
**__**Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon**__**  
**__**Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon**_

Aizen let go of his daughter and held her face in his hands. "My little girl…has turned into a beautiful woman." Momo beamed at him before Shuhei had let his sister go. "Go change… we have a surprise for you." Momo nodded and made her way to her room to change into a knee length floral summer dress and a pair of low black low cut converses. She tied her hair into a bun and tied a white cloth over it. She chose the white cloth over the usual blue for the change of habit.

She brought her sling bag with her that held her iPod that her brother had given to her on her previous birthday, breather, headphones, cellphone and her medication. Momo went back to the kitchen to find the whole family already dressed. She sat down in front of her father who was sipping coffee while her mother handed her a plate of fried egg and a glass of water. She took a bite from her eggs while her brother ate his share of pancakes next to her. Shuhei glanced at her before he pulled out what seemed to be pepper spray.

Momo looked at him quizzically before she asked, "Why do you have pepper spray?"

Shuhei handed her the pepper spray and he whispered in her ear, to keep secret on whatever he had to say to Momo, "I know what happened between you and that ass."

Momo's eyes went wide and Shuhei took this as a sign to continue "Nemu was at the party with Dr. Kurosutchi. She followed him and hid behind the bush and saw everything... Momo, I know you like that ass which is why his bones are still intact."

"Shuhei, Momo, what are you whispering about?"

They broke from connection and looked at Aizen, whose brow was quirked up suspicion on the two mumbling siblings. "Well?" He muscled on.

Shuhei broke his established eye contact from his father, Momo following suit. "Nothing, dad."

He just shrugged and continued to read the newspaper. Shuhei gave another look at Momo, "I am your brother, Momo...which is why I know these kind of stuff and especially when it's about him."

Momo heavily stared at him before Shuhei continued on "He's hurting you mentally even if he loves you back." He placed his free hand on her shoulder "I want my baby sister to be safe. Even if you're dying, I don't want to lose you much earlier." He pushed the pepper spray back into her line of sight. "So why not take the pepper spray already?"

Momo silently took the can from his hands and placed it inside her bag. Shuehi's words stung her…it stung her more when she didn't deny the foolish feelings they had for each other. But what scared her most was the fact that her brother cared for her too much, and was probably more than willing to castrate Toushiro… and mutilate him until he was unrecognizable. He's an occult hunter with her cousin Kira after all…so he probably knows how to torture a being. And the idea that his house was next to theirs was no help at all.

"Good." Shuhei mumbled as he ran his hand on his hair and paid attention to his maple syrup drenched pancakes, "I swear, if he hurts you again I will not hesitate to replace firewood with his skin."

Momo shuddered at the thought before Tamiya coughed to catch their attention. In her hands was a woven basket. Aizen was already outside, and the siblings didn't notice at all. "Well, let's get going! It would take an hour and a half to get there…" Momo took a pill from her bag and swallowed it and followed by a glass of water. She stood up and trailed behind Shuhei and Tamiya and made their way to their car.

She went inside their sleek black Chevy Impala and sat beside her brother. Aizen chucked her a water bottle and she caught it easily and put it inside her slightly heavy bag. She then pulled out her iPod Touch and wore her headphones, silencing the world from her. Her eyes trailed outside the window while her father pulled out of their slightly old garage into the road. She glanced at the white house next to theirs before it completely faded away by distance. Her stare was cut off when she felt a thumb wiping the corner of her eye. She turned around and Shuhei looked at her, telling her to enjoy her birthday and not think about him at all.

_He's right… This is my last birthday and I should enjoy it._

Little did they know, a sleek silver Bugatti Veyron was trailing behind them.

_**Do you believe, in the day that you were born**__**  
**__**Tell me do you believe?**__**  
**__**Do you know, that everyday's the first of the rest of your life**_

Momo opened the door of the car and went out, stretching her limbs. The car ride took more than an hour and a half because of the traffic and her mother's constant trips to the bathroom. She took off her headphones and switched her iPod's music player to pause and inserted it back into her bag. She turned around and the view amazed her.

It was a wide lake, with a small wooden dock. The surrounding plains and hills were very green and the grass were lush and the faint scent of nature was upon them.

Shuhei tapped her shoulder "This place is awesome right?"

"How did you find this place?" Momo asked.

Shuhei gave a look at his sister before he sighed, breathing in the scent of nature. "This is where dad proposed to mom…and where I asked Nemu to be my girlfriend."

Momo smiled before she teased her blushing brother. "You must've really like her to bring her to this place."

Shuhei could only look away because of sheer embarrassment. He silently cursed as Momo continued to tease her older brother before their father called out to them, who was already by one of the lush hills with peach trees and setting out the picnic items while Tamiya helped in setting out the picnic blanket.

They made their way to their parents and helped in setting out the picnic necessities. When they were done, they sat on the picnic blanket. Her feet were free from her Converses as they lay out of the blanket. She and Shuhei munched on their sandwiches, quietly glancing at each other at times and staring at their parents who were acting all lovey-dovey in front of them. When they kissed, Shuhei would try not to choke on his food while Momo would pat his back, sniggering slightly all the while.

When it was late afternoon, Momo laid herself on the picnic blanket, headphones booming her favorite music from The Cab. Shuhei lay down next to her, earphones plugged in his ears humming all the while and tapping his fingers on his pants a few times. Her parents were snuggled up also on the picnic blanket, sleeping.

Suddenly she remembered the lake. In one swift motion, she half-sat. The blood rushed to her head, making her queasy. Shuhei laid his hand on her back and followed her position. When she was feeling better, she looked at her brother. "Nii-san, I'm going to the lake." Shuhei gave a nod of approval and Momo placed her headphones in her bag as she put on her converses and stood up. When she was about a yard away, Shuhei called out to her. "Momo!"

Momo looked back, raising her eyebrow as if to say "What?"

"Do you have the pepper spray?" Momo just nodded and walked away as Shuhei laid himself back on the blanket.

When she was in front of the lake, she engulfed herself on the beauty of the lake. She was going to miss the place when she passed away.

She made her way to the middle of the lake using the small wooden dock. The wind swished around her, making her floral summer dress flutter slightly. She looked down and saw koi swimming around. The air, almost strongly, pushed her back and making her gasp as her asthma kicked in. She quickly pulled out her breather as she gasped loudly and applied it. She took deep breaths as the ache in her chest slowly faded away. She inserted her breather inside her bag. The pain in her chest lessened, but it was still there. Her hand went to her chest, grasping it ever so slightly.

"I see that you still have asthma, bed wetter."

She turned around by hearing the familiar nickname and gasped.

Toushiro was here…In front of her.

_**This is to one last day in the shadows**__**  
**__**And to know a brother's love**__**  
**__**This is to New York City angels**__**  
**__**And the rivers of our blood**__**  
**__**This is to all of us, to all of us**_

_**(A/N) I decided to morph this into two chapters… **_


End file.
